


Thanksgiving Weekend with Daddy

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Ageplay, Community: gossipgirlanon, Crack, Discipline, F/M, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Blair in Paris and Chuck unwilling to let the other Upper East Siders help him, Chuck calls on the only person he can trust to discipline him: Vanessa Abrams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Weekend with Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of "Treasure of the Serena Madre" but before the events of "The Debarted."
> 
> From a prompt at gossipgirlanon, inspired by an anon from gossipgirl_anon.

"Abrams."

Vanessa steps out of Chuck's elevator. "I'm surprised you know my name, Chuck. Maybe you're finally getting over your Upper East Side snobbery."

"Doubt it. Look, I called you because Blair is in Paris with her family and I can't really do this with Serena or Jenny."

"I understand."

"And I don't think Nate can handle this. And Humphrey...is still a Humphrey."

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "Do you have my towel ready?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Strip for me."

Chuck takes off his purple bathrobe and slippers. He is wearing nothing underneath.

"That was quick."

Vanessa sits in a chair isolated from the rest of Chuck's penthouse suite. She folds the towel over her lap. Chuck walks over to Vanessa and stands in front of her.

"What have you done this time, Chuck?"

"I took a bottle of your Glenfiddich 50 Year Old scotch and poured out a couple of glasses for myself."

"And did you enjoy that, son?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because you are not going to enjoy this. Bend over."

Chuck bends over Vanessa's right thigh.

She spanks him, palm open, fingers outstretched. She starts off with light strokes, alternating slaps on each buttcheek. Chuck whimpers. Vanessa spanks him harder.

Chuck wiggles in Vanessa's lap. His eyes go in the back of his head. He groans because he is in pain and he is slowly getting an erection. His precum drips on Vanessa's towel. With each spank Chuck cries out "Daddy!" louder and louder.

After a while Chuck's bottom is a bright red. His penis is halfway erect.

"Get up. Stand in the corner."

Chuck does as he is told; he stands in the corner, facing it. Vanessa jerks him off until he is fully erect and then to orgasm, his cum flying all over the corner. He groans in relief.

After a few moments Vanessa asks "Do you need me tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes. Blair is not going to be back until Monday."

"You're still sick, Chuck."

"Thank you." He smirks.

Vanessa leaves Chuck's suite.


End file.
